Joshua
Race: Tetnik Age: 25,000 GY Homeworld: Reex Location Background Although unknown to anyone on Aragithia, Joshua is the famed “Creator”. He created Aragithia in 9,104 GST. He is arguably the single most influential Tetnik in recorded history. His reasons for creating the worlds are still not known, but his log contains the story of the creation of Genesehres II: . . . When I was finished and Genesehres II was complete with the permission of the Council, I noticed that the life forms I had created using the Atom-Generator were incredibly peaceful, and I was satisfied. I observed over the years the evolution of the species was almost nonexistent, the creatures always remaining the same. This must have been an unforeseen side effect of the Atom-Generator, and I realized that both of the civilizations I had built would remain almost stagnant for all time. I eventually came to enjoy watching the primitive people build temples in honor of me and start their own countries. I really thought that the Atom-Generator would benefit the entire universe, being able to replace organs and tissue, prolonging life spans, making new planets when one began to cool down or collide with another celestial body, migrating peoples to new worlds, allowing the universe to start over if it ever needed to. Joshua used an invention of his, called the Atom-Generator, to create Aragithia and all the life on it. His partner, Anna Ulisk, however, sought to control the Atom-Generator for herself, and attempted to destroy Joshua and his world: It didn’t turn out how I had planned, however. My assistant, Anna Ulisk, decided that the Atom-Generator would be better used for her purposes, whatever those were. She stole the Atom-Generator and created a new species, and attempted to take control of Genesehres II. As she attacked the defenseless people of the world, I flew to Genesehres II and told the enslaved people who had forgotten me for centuries about the one who had attacked them, who they had dubbed the Dark One. I helped them band together, and with the help of my people, the Tetnik, we defeated Anna and her vile species. I refused to destroy the life that Anna had created, I reasoned for days with the Council that it was not of their own fault that they were destructive. Modifying the Atom-Generator, I converted the species to a more peace-loving race and eliminated their intimidating nature, and gave them the name Wotovik. Anna, however, in a last ditch effort to destroy Genesehres II, created a second sun with the Atom-Generator, causing half of the planets in the system to collide with it. I immediately built a second Atom-Generator; Genesehres III and IV were lost, but my people managed to save Genesehres II and V, along with our Homeworld, Genesehres I, which we now call Reex. By changing the path of the orbits, the three Genesehres series planets were preserved, and surprisingly the climates changed little. Anna was nowhere to be found, and either was the original Atom-Generator. This file in Joshua's log describes the true events of The War of the Ancients, and The Dimension War is also logged: Years later I discovered that a small group of mages had used a style of magic that their people had created to rip a small part of reality from its place, transporting a few hundred Kelosians from Crystaldeep to Genesehres II, which by now the natives had named Aragithia. I traveled to the planet and attempted to eradicate the mages, but they escaped through the tear to a nearby planet that had also been created by my Atom-Generator, Genesehres V, which they named Jijitris. I allowed them to stay there under intense monitoring by my people. Meanwhile, I used the Atom-Generator to repair the tear in reality. The Kelosians that were brought to Aragithia had begun to recreate their technology, and I, wanting to preserve the culture of my creation, used the Atom-Generator to erase their memories and implant false ones. The Second War of the Ancients is the last event recorded in Joshua's log: Many years later, Anna resurfaced, and created a new species that she called Snelg. I immediately gathered my people together and we traveled to Aragithia, only to find that the people there were already enslaved. Uniting with them once more, we defeated the Snelg, but could not change their looks, an intentional side effect that Anna had created to make sure that her creatures would never fit in with mine. I caught Anna fleeing and I was forced to kill her, and destroyed both Atom-Generators, to prevent anything similar to this from occurring again. Mysteriously, Anna’s body disappeared the day before it was scheduled to be incinerated. Joshua disappeared approximately 11,000 years before the present, at the age of 14,000. Category:Basilicus Prime Individuals